A Game Gone Wrong
by Gwen Talon
Summary: A game being played for a little afternoon fun soon turns into more than Bella and Jasper ever expected. Can the two find solace in each others arms? B/J pairing
1. Chapter 1

**A Game Gone Wrong**

**Let's put it this way, if I owned any of these characters, I wouldn't be typing on a laptop that likes to crash or twisting the story around for my own amusement **

Emmett laughed in triumph.

"Never have I…had thoughts about the good doctor in less than a parental fashion."

Much to his shock, it was not only Bella that took a shot, but Edward and Jasper as well.

"DUDE! What the hell?!"

"Emmett, you try having empathy and feeling all the lust you and Rose throw off without getting a hard on at anything that moves." Jasper replied, ignoring the blush from Bella and the glare from Edward at his choice of words. Emmett just shook his head and the game continued on to the next person in the circle.

"Never have I…" Bella trailed off. She was afraid to say anything to make Edward upset, even if she had a really good choice. How did she get roped into playing this game anyway? She was the only one who could get truly drunk off her ass. Jasper might be able to feel her funky emotions and spread them around but she's the only one who would have to deal with the hangover in the morning. But she couldn't turn Emmett down, not when he turned those puppy dog eyes on her and whined. The fact the stupid empathy had made her feel sympathetic to him didn't help either.

"Screw it" she muttered under her breath. "Never have I had to get myself off because Jasper couldn't control his emotions." She threw back her head and took a shot at her own question along with the vampires in the circle. Edward was the only one not to take a drink.

"Come on Eddie, you're telling me, Jaz has never gotten to you? Even that one night when Bella was here and even Carlisle and Esme needed to find a spot in the woods?" Emmett looked disbelieving.

"It's not _Eddie, _Emmett and you know that. _Of_ _course_ I haven't. I have more control than that as does Bella." She turned her head sheepishly.

"Actually…" Edward looked stunned.

"What? You've…you've done that? Because of emotions _Jasper_ was throwing off?" Jasper jumped in.

"Oh come on Edward, give the human a break. She doesn't need our kind of self control. Besides, let her have her fun if you won't help her." He shot her a wink and she blushed crimson, causing Edward to growl.

"Ok, let's just keep going guys!" Rosalie interrupted, excited because it was her turn. "Never have I ever wanted to screw someone else in this house without manipulation from Jaz's gift." This time the results were more surprising, Alice and Edward both took their shots. Only Jasper noticed the quick glance that passed between the two and the guilt that shot to the surface. He waited through Alice and Edward's turns before asking the question that would test the theory he so hoped was wrong.

"Never have I ever had relations with someone in this circle other than my partner." Everyone gasped when Alice and Edward once again took shots. The looks of guilt on their faces cut through Jasper's heart. Alice had not met Edward until after they were together. She had cheated on him.

"Never have I ever cheated on my partner," Bella's voice cut through the silence that had erupted in the circle. Edward spoke up.

"Bella I would…" She cut him off.

"Take the shot or don't Edward." He looked at her for what seemed like a million years and then, with a look of regret, he downed the shot of whiskey. Without another word, only a choked back sob, she ran from the room. It took another half second before Emmett reacted…

"WHAT?! YOU CHEATED ON MY BABY SISTER WITH MY SISTER?! YOUR BROTHER'S WIFE!" The next thing Edward knew, he was against the wall, Emmett's beefy hand pressed against his throat. "I should rip you to pieces and then burn them to a crisp," he growled low in his throat.

"Em, no." The whispered comment came from Jasper, who had been sitting in silent shock since his last turn in the game. The bear of a man turned to face his brother. "Don't do something that you might regret later. Or that Bella might regret you doing later." The mention of Bella seemed to penetrate his stupor, and slowly Emmet let Edward slide to the floor. Seeing that no one was in danger of decapitation anymore, Jasper stood and began to walk in the same direction Bella had fled.

"Jazzy, wait!" Alice spoke up for the first time. Jasper stopped but did not turn around.

"Ma'm," he drawled with his Southern accent heavier than it had ever been in his time with the Cullens, "my name is Jasper. Only my family can call me anything less." With that, he continued out of the room and up the stairs.

**A/N OK, first time trying this pairing. I'm not sure exactly where this is gonna go but I hate seeing Edward and Bella together so I decided to get it out of the way as fast as I could. Review and I'll work as fast as I can to get more to you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Game Gone Wrong**

**Let's put it this way, if I owned any of these characters, I wouldn't be typing on a laptop that likes to crash or twisting the story around for my own amusement **

**Ch 2**

Bella ran away as fast as she could, her heart numb but her mind racing. _How could he? And with Alice? He told me he loved me. I've been waiting for him to change me for 3 years. I finally gave in to going to college before the change. And I promised to marry him. I graduated early and the wedding is in two months. How could he? How could he? _Her feet carried her up the stairs and down a hallway, into a room she didn't recognize. _I don't care as long as it's not HERS or HIS_. She looked around seeing none of the signs of her best; excuse me, _ex-_best friend and fiancé. The only thing her mind truly registered was the dark bed hidden in a corner. Stumbling, she made her way over to it and collapse in silent sobs.

This was how Jasper found her minutes later when he made his escape upstairs. He had no thought but to get away from the emotions flying around downstairs. Edward and Alice's guilt, Emmett's rage, Rosalie's confusion, and his own utter despair. He opened the door of his sanctuary, expecting to find his bed empty, needing the comfort of something so human. Instead, he found something much more human sitting there, sobbing. The pain flowing from her rivaled his. He turned to leave, planning on hiding unnoticed in Carlisle's study, when she looked up.

Bella gasped when she saw him standing in the doorway. Hurriedly, she wiped at her tear stained cheeks, hoping he hadn't been standing there for long.

"Um, h-how long have y-you been standing there Jasper?" she asked, unable to keep her voice from shaking.

"Not long. I'd say I'm sorry for interrupting you but you are in _my _room." Bella jumped up from the bed, immediately apologetic.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't know, I just walked in and knew it wasn't one of theirs and…" He cut her off.

"Darlin' I'm not yelling at you, or even kicking you out. I just wanted you to know why you didn't get to finish your cry fest. And to be honest, I'm glad I found you. I don't think either of us should be alone at the moment."

"Why's that?"

"You can't do something exceptionally stupid if you're not alone." Bella smiled just the smallest bit.

"I suppose that's true…so, we'll just both hide in here?"

"Well, I don't suppose it's hiding if we're together." Her smile widened a fraction before she slid back into her position on the bed. They both fell quiet as Jasper took a seat on a nearby chair. Soon, Jasper's thoughts were running away with him, remembering the last time he and Bella had been left alone together.

_ 2 years earlier_

_It was one of the rare sunny days the tiny town near Hanover where the school was located. Norwich was just over the river and only a short drive to Dartmouth where he was studying music for the fourth time as Edward studied the culinary arts with Bella and Alice tried her hand at medicine. Rose and Emmett were off on yet another honeymoon, this time in Australia, where Em was determined to hunt down a kangaroo or something equally odd. Everyone was taking advantage of the rare warmth and spending it outside. The rest of the family was going hunting in the nearby "forest". It wasn't even close to the land we had in Washington, and we had to change hunting grounds every few months to not deplete the wildlife, but never complained. Not as long as Bella was happy here. I, however was not going hunting. I was babysitting._

_"Please Jazzy! Edward just haaaas to go hunting with me today! And you hunted just yesterday, please! He won't go unless someone stays behind to watch Bella, you know that! Pleeeeeeease!" Alice could put a dog to shame with her whining, but he had never truly learned how to refuse her._

_"Fine Ali, I'll play Bella Babysitter"I smirked at my play off her Bella Barbie. "But it's not like she ever does anything with me anyway. We've never really talked; the closest we've ever been was Phoenix." I referenced the dark days running from James._

_"Thannnnk yooou!" Alice gave me a quick hug before flitting out the door in excitement. What had he gotten himself into?_

_I followed the sound of heartbeats to find Bella sitting in the library of the house reading a well-worn copy of Wuthering Heights._

_"You know, I'm sure Edward would buy you a copy of that that isn't falling apart." Bella jumped, not having heard me enter. "I didn't mean to scare you Bella."_

_"It's ok Jasper. I just didn't hear you, that's all. You'd think living in a house full of vampires I'd be used to it by now," she laughed. "Are you going to sit down?" I nodded and sat in a chair almost across the room. "Jasper I don't bite you know…" I smiled at how silly I was being and moved to the chair next to her._

_"So, Wuthering Heights again? How many times does this make?"_

_"42, the answer of life."_

_"Of course. Has it changed any this time around?"_

_"Nope. And that's what so wonderful about. No matter how many times I read it, no matter how many different editions there are, Heathcliff and Catherine always fall in love, despite the fact that everyone in the world seems to object to it. It never changes and it never will." She said this with such a look of ferocity and passion that I got the feeling she'd had this conversation before._

_"Bella, I wasn't trying to tell you to stop reading it…"_

_"I'm sorry Jasper. I've just defended myself and this book so many times that I can't seem to answer a simple question about it without getting defensive now."_

_"I understand. Everyone has a book like that I'm sure. I do at least."_

_"You do? What is it?"_

_"Guess,"_

_She began thinking hard. Her face scrunched up and her nose crinkled. It was such a human move, but it was adorable to watch._

_"War and Peace?"_

_"I was a major, that doesn't mean I only think about war Bella."_

_"Um…Interview With A Vampire?" I laughed at that._

_"Keep guessing darlin', maybe you'll figure it out someday." She kept guessing, ranging from Pride and Prejudice to The Fairy Godmother to Mein Kamph written by Hitler. She never managed to figure it out but it kept us busy until the others returned from their brief hunting trip._

"Jasper?" Bella's voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Bella?"

"Could you do me a favor?" He inclined his head, waiting to hear what she asked before agreeing.

"Would you run to the library…you can get there and back fast enough that the others won't catch you. I don't have that luxury…" He nodded and without a word ran to the library and back and returned with two books in his hands.

"Here you go Bella," he whispered quietly, afraid talking any louder would draw the attention of those they wished to avoid. He handed her the copy of Wuthering Heights. She may not have asked for it specifically but he understood that it was the book she wanted to escape in. He settled back into his chair with his own favorite, determined to forget for a minute or an hour.

"Prisoner of Azkaban? Why didn't I guess that?" Bella exclaimed, having glanced up to see what book he had chosen.

"Probably because it's childish to continue reading Harry Potter…"

"Why that book?"

"Because I can relate to Sirius Black. One day I hope to have the unconditional love he had after Harry found out his past." With that he turned back to his book and read.

**A/N So I know this took forever in relation to getting the first chapter up but I'm claiming school as my excuse. Finals and such have been killing me...not to mention I'm in a "scholarship program" known as Junior Miss...So show me some love pretty please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Game Gone Wrong**

**Let's put it this way, if I owned any of these characters, I wouldn't be typing on a laptop that likes to crash or twisting the story around for my own amusement **

**CH 3**

_What could have happened in his past that makes him think of himself like Sirius Black?_ Bella thought to herself, watching Jasper bury himself in the book. Even having lived with the Cullens for years now, 4 years actually since she hadn't technically moved in with them until they started college at Dartmouth, she still didn't know Jasper's story. She slowly learned everyone's story, even Rose's absolutely horror, but every time she had asked about Jasper, she was turned away.

**_1 year earlier_**

_She was lying on the bed with her head on her arms. Her fingers were picking at the blue comforter while Edward's hands roamed up and down her back, sending shivers down her spine on occasion. Breaking the silence she decided to ask the question she had asked every other member of the family, _

_"Edward?" His hand stilled at his name._

_"Yes, my love?"_

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course, you know you can always ask me anything Bella."_

_"Ok…why does no one ever talk about Jasper's past? What happened?"_

_Edward stiffened and removed his hand from her back completely. She had been afraid of this reaction. It was the same reaction she had gotten from everyone else in the family._

_"It's not my story to tell Bella. It's enough to say it is not something that any of us wanted to know." _

_This was also the same thing she had heard, well at least the first part. The others weren't rude enough to say they wished they didn't know. She sighed, knowing it was useless to ask anything more. At her sigh, Edward's hands began their lazy path on his skin, neither as relaxed as before._

"Jasper?" His head jerked up at his name.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Will you, I mean the others wouldn't tell me, so I was wondering if you would, you don't have to if you don't want to, I won't take it personally, it's just…"

"Bella, you're babbling."

"Right, sorry. Would you tell me your story? From before meeting the Cullens?"

"Bella my story isn't like the others. I wasn't changed by the good doctor, I didn't live this lifestyle for long time. I don't think you want to hear it."

"Please Jasper? I want to know, I can handle it, really."

He stood from his seat in the chair across the room and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Bella scooted over so he could swing his legs up and brace his back against the headboard. Closing his eyes, he began his story.

"It was the fall of 1863 when I was changed. I was a Major in the Confederate army…"

_I had moved up the ranks quickly for someone my age, only 20, and now I was the youngest major ever, even if no one knew it but myself. I had been moved to the Texas-Mexico border to evacuate the small pueblo town nearby. It was getting late and I was checking to make sure the last cart of people made it safely out of town when I saw them. Three lone women on horseback. I, of course, went over to them, intent on telling them that they needed to evacuate the town like everyone else. My words caught in my throat at the sight of them though. They were the most beautiful women I had ever seen. The one on the left spoke._

_"Look Maria, we found a soldier boy." The middle one, Maria, turned to me and asked for my name._

_"Major Jasper Whitlock ma'm." _

_She asked my age, and stupidly I told her my true age. The fact that I had become a major so quickly intrigued her. She changed me right there, with no one around to hear my screams since I had so efficiently cleared out the town. For the next hundred years I was HER major. I did her bidding, heeding her every whim._

_She wished to build an army of newborns, and it was my job to train them. When I did well, she rewarded me with young girls. When I failed her, I didn't feed for days. I didn't fail often. We raided nearby towns, destroying everything in our wake. We ruled Texas, and part of Mexico with an iron fist._

_It was also my job to destroy the newborns when they passed their one year mark, the end of their usefulness. Rarely, they were kept. Maria saw potential in them, like she did me. Peter was one such newborn, gifted with knowing things. He became my brother, even more so because we shared a maker. I shared my last name with him, as he had forgotten his own. One day however, a newborn named Charlotte was created. Peter fell in love with her, his mate._

_Unfortunately, Charlotte had no gifts and was to be destroyed like all the others. I made sure it was me set to destroy her. I escaped that day, with her and Peter. We ran from Maria and never looked back. For a while we lived together, living on humans who had done evil or who wouldn't be missed, but I left anyway. I didn't like being a monster._

"I met Alice within a week of leaving them, at that diner in Philadelphia. The rest, I'm sure, you know." He refused to open his eyes. Refused to look at the expression on her face, unwilling to see the horror and disgust he was sure was there. It had been there with all the others, of course the _human, _the one whose race he had been destroying, of course she would hate him. So he didn't open his eyes.

"Jasper?" He still didn't look. "Jasper please look at me." When he still refused to acknowledge her, she placed her hand on his cheek. The warmth startled him, and his eyes snapped open. But her face held no horror or disgust only,

"Pride Bella? What the hell do you have to be proud of me for? I'm a monster, a killing machine! For the love of Christ, they called me the God of War!"

"And I'm proud of you because you overcame all of that to become the man you are today. You are no more of a monster than I am Jasper. As soon as you found a better way of doing things, you did. Wholeheartedly. You didn't have a choice with Maria until Peter and Charlotte came along. Then you had a new and better choice with Alice. You took it. You, Jasper Whitlock, Cullen, Hale…you are a hero, not a monster."

Jasper looked at her, unable to believe it. He had found the Harry to his Sirius. She understood him better than his so called family ever had. He couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest in an almost bone-crushing hug. She didn't struggle, she let herself be held, knowing that this was what he needed. Exhausted from the day's events, she fell asleep still held to his chest.

**A/N So I really still have no idea where I'm taking this story but I hope you're liking the ride so far. Next up, at least one of the confrontations…not sure yet if it will be Jasper/Alice or Bella/Edward…or maybe Jasper/Alice/Edward… Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Game Gone Wrong**

**Let's put it this way, if I owned any of these characters, I wouldn't be typing on a laptop that likes to crash or twisting the story around for my own amusement **

**CH 4**

Bella's breathing was still even and deep when they came to the door. He wasn't surprised; he knew he'd have to face them eventually. _It's probably better this way_, he thought,_ with Bella asleep_.

"Jasper, please come talk to us." Alice's voice was barely a whisper but he heard it through the door all the same. When they didn't hear him moving, Edward tried.

"Come on Jasper, let us explain." This got a reaction. Slowly, Jasper freed himself from Bella's sleeping embrace and walked to the door. He walked past the couple that stood on the other side and walked down the stairs to the living room where the game had been played hours earlier. He sat in the lone arm chair across the large room, away from any other furniture where the two would either have to stand before him or sit far enough away that others in the household would hear their conversation. They chose to stand before him, both their heads bowed submissively.

"Jazzy please, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to find out this way," Alice began in a plaintive tone.

"I told you once already Alice, only family calls me anything other than my given name."

"But Jas…" He cut her off with a wave of his hand.

Edward tried. "Jasper please. It just happened!" Jasper replied in a quiet, almost deadly tone.

"No, Edward. Typos in a story just happen. Burning dinner just happens. Hell even me attacking Bella on her birthday just happened. THIS doesn't JUST HAPPEN. THIS is a choice."

"But it wasn't! I would never choose to hurt Bella like that!" Edward cried.

"Like HELL! You destroyed her the last time you made a choice and hurt her. Or do I need to remind you _Eddie_ about your lovely course of action after her 18th birthday? She's had 3 YEARS since then to fall even MORE in love with you. She's given you her entire life and you gave her THIS!" His voice was rising in volume while he said this.

"But Jasper that's not fair! You know we love Bella! We'd do anything for her!" Alice jumped back in. He couldn't handle any more. He began to yell.

"Your version of anything means possibly destroying her for a second time! You ripped her heart out and let her watch as you smashed it into the ground! Maybe I deserved it because of my past, but Bella has never done anything to deserve what the "love of her life" and her "best friend ever" did to her. You deserve to have your heads ripped off and then watch your bodies burn!"

A voice from the stairwell ended his rage. "If you do that Jaz, you'll never forgive yourself." Bella had woken up from her nap. Jasper hurried toward her.

"Bella, after everything they've done…"

"They deserve to suffer every day knowing that we are going to be perfectly happy without them." She gently placed a hand on his chest to calm him before striding over to the terrified looking couple. "And we will be happy. We'll be happier than you two could have ever made us because we won't be living with your lies anymore. We will wake up in the mornings and rather than be depressed at your actions, we will praise Emmett for suggesting that game in the first place. And you two will live every second of every day knowing that you lost the two people you supposedly loved the most for a few moments of passion." With that she turned back to Jasper, grabbed his hand, and walked out the front door.

**A/N Sorry for the extreme delay on this chapter…and the fact that it's short. But I've been in Ohio(still am) and have very limited time to write. I'll be home again in July and will start updating regularly again then. In the meantime, show me some love and review. And tell me where Jasper and Bella should escape to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Game Gone Wrong**

**Let's put it this way, if I owned any of these characters, I wouldn't be typing on a laptop that likes to crash or twisting the story around for my own amusement **

**Ch 5**

Bella continued walking until she reached her truck where she slumped against the front fender, all her bravery suddenly gone.

"What did I just do Jasper? Those two are all I have left of the people I love!"

_3 years earlier_

_She walked in her front door after having spent the evening celebrating her high school graduation with the Cullens. Closing the door, she turned to the living room only to see it already crowded with people. Seated around the room was everyone she held most dear in the world, the Cullens excluded. Renee, Charlie, Jacob and Billy Black, even Angela were sitting with grim looks on their faces, waiting for her to walk through the door._

_"What's going on guys?" she asked._

_"Bells…" Charlie started to speak but trailed off, unsure how to start like always. When no one else seemed willing to speak, Jacob began._

_"Bella we're all here as an intervention. You can't just run off with that leech and marry him. He'll kill you!" When everyone looked at him oddly, and Bella stood glaring, Billy tried to smooth things over._

_"Honey, what Jake is trying to say is he'll drain the life out of you. He's no good for you and we can't just let you go with him."_

_"How can you all say that? Edward is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" she shouted indignantly._

_"What about when he left you Bella? You nearly died and then you might as well have! You weren't here; you were a shell, a zombie! He destroyed you and then when he came back you didn't even give him a slap on the wrist before giving him another chance! You let that monster back in your life when he should have been taken out into the woods and shot for hurting my baby girl!" Charlie had finally found the words he had been looking for since Edward had come back all those months ago._

_"Charlie, Dad, please. You don't know what happened." She was close to tears. Renee spoke now, her voice cracking with emotion._

_"Bella, you have to make a choice. We won't watch him destroy you again. It's us, or him." Bella looked at the faces she loved most in the world incredulously. She was moved in with the Cullens by the next morning._

"Bella, they aren't the only ones left. You still have Carlisle, Esme, Emmett…even Rose in her own sort of way. And you have me too, if you want me around." She looked up into his topaz eyes and saw the sincerity held there. Slowly, a smile spread across her face.

"Of course I want you around Mr. Whitlock. Who else is going to help me make those two absolutely miserable?" Jasper grinned.

"I have no idea Ms. Swan. So how do you suggest we make them miserable first?"

"Get in." With a mischievous glint in her eye, Bella hopped into the driver's seat of her truck and headed toward town.

_20 minutes later_

Jasper looked at his surroundings, slightly confused.

"Bella, where are we?" She smirked.

"Don't tell me Alice never dragged you out clubbing Jazz. This little hole in the wall is my favorite club in town. It's perfect for getting over our little problems at home."

"Bella, this probably isn't a good idea…"

"Well too bad because tonight, I think it's the perfect idea, and if you don't come with me I might go completely insane. Please Jazz?" She looked up at him with those big brown eyes and he was completely helpless to refuse.

"Let's go." Her smile was big enough to outshine the moon and he was inundated with her happiness. She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him into the little club that he now saw was named Midnight Sun.

Inside, the club was packed with people. Bella dragged him through the crush until she reached the bar on the far side. The bar tender turned around when Bella called to him.

"Sam, hey Sam!" The Alpha of the pack smiled when he saw who was calling for him.

"Bella you're back! I haven't seen you in weeks loca. How've you been?"

"Pretty suckish Sam. Can we get two shots of Jack to toast the lack of significant others?"

"Lack of? You mean you finally dumped the leech?" Jasper hissed at the term, worried that someone had heard.

"Calm down Jazz, no one heard and if they did I really doubt they'll connect the dots." Bella just nodded her head at Sam to allow him to see her affirmation. His smile got bigger and he handed over their shots.

"Congrats then Bells. Be sure to visit the Res next time you get a chance. Christmas is coming up soon." Then he turned and tended to his other patrons. Jasper took his opportunity to ask his question.

"What's Sam doing working here? Doesn't he need to patrol on the reservation?"

"Ever since Victoria was taken care of, Sam's had some spare time on his hands. He decided that Jake could handle the pack and Emily wanted a change of pace. She's working on publishing a romance novel starring a werewolf and I told her about the editor we met at the college last year. He needed money for living expenses and the wedding, so he's been working here a few nights a week for the last 3 months. Normally I'm here at least once a week but with Alice stepping up the wedding plans I haven't had time to get out here. Now come on, time to drink up!" Quickly, before he had time to ask another question, she tilted her head back and drank her shot, watching him expectantly. Shaking his head, he took the shot, grimacing at the taste.

"That tastes worst than skunk." Bella laughed and dragged him out to the dance floor.

All around them couples were dancing, if you could call it that. Jasper thought it looked more like a mating ritual, with all the bumping and grinding. Once Bella got him into the center of the floor, she seemed to realize who she was standing with.

"I uh…you don't…I mean, if you don't want to…" Jasper smiled; apparently she hadn't had enough liquid courage to ask him to dance with her like those around him. Instead of answering her fumbled attempt at a question he grabbed her hand and pulled her body close to his and began to sway his hips in time to the music.

As more songs played, and a few more shots were had, none he had to participate in thankfully, Bella began to relax and dance more freely with him. Although that probably was more of a torture for him than a good thing. The more she relaxed, the more she seemed to forget that just this morning she had been completely in love with his brother. Now her hips were grinding against his in the most delicious manner and he was having a hard time remembering that this was Bella, the innocent little human that was supposed to be his sister. And then his torture got worse as her favorite song came on.

_Shawty got them apple bottom jeans_

_Boots with the fur, with the fur_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo, she hit the flo_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Bella began to bump and grind against him with a new fervor, her ass up against him one moment and then close to the floor the next. Watching her writhe the way she was, and feeling her heat against him was becoming too much for Jasper. He grabbed her hips in an attempt to stop her but all it did was drag her hot little body closer to his.

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Her back was to him, her hips swaying to the music, her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands had fallen into place on her hips holding her close or ready to push her away he wasn't sure. A sudden brush against him had him hard as a rock and he prayed she couldn't feel it.

_I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
This crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes_

He knew his wishes were useless as she began rubbing against him more frequently and the scent of her arousal reached his sensitive nose.

_Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack  
[Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

He spun her around after she rose back up from the ground again, bringing her face to face with him. His hands began to wander as she lost the pretense of dancing and began merely to grind herself against him. His eyes were locked on hers, lost in their own little world.

Until someone bumped into them with enough force to send Bella tumbling into him and he had to catch her. When she looked back up at him, a blush stained her cheeks. Then she saw how dark his eyes had gotten from his lust and her blush deepened.

"Maybe we should…" she trailed off, glancing at the door.

"We probably should." He recovered himself as he felt her embarrassment seeping through the lust. He offered her his arm in a gentlemanly fashion, "Come with me ma'm and I'll escort you home."

The drive back to the house was silent as each tried to work through the night in their head. When they finally made it home, the lights were all still on, but that was unsurprising considering the inhabitants. Remembering the purpose of their evening, both joined hands and entered the home smiling. Well, he was smiling. Bella was giggling and stumbling around, the alcohol in her system finally catching up to her.

After the 4th step and 4th stumble, Jasper gave up on Bella ever reaching the top of the stairs by herself. He swept her up into his arms, and a second later stood outside her bedroom door.

"Edward's not inside. He's going to be in Carlisle's study for the time being. You should get some sleep."

"Thanks Jasper. For everything." She went into the room, smiling at him before softly close the door behind her. Jasper himself was confused though. Why did her smile make his unbeating heart suddenly flutter?

**A/N I apologize now for two things, one the delay on this chapter and two if it reads oddly. I wasn't sure exactly how to make this chapter work, only that I wanted Jasper to begin feeling unbrotherly feelings for Bella. Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Game Gone Wrong**

**Let's put it this way, if I owned any of these characters, I wouldn't be typing on a laptop that likes to crash or twisting the story around for my own amusement **

**Ch 6**

The next morning Bella was up with the sun. Unfortunately so was her dinner from the night before. When she came back out of the bathroom, she found Jasper waiting for her. She groaned aloud.

"You heard me didn't you?"

"Of course not," he said. The look on his face said otherwise however. Bella glared at him. "Alright, I might have heard a little bit. But I come bearing gifts." Bella noticed what he had in his hands then.

"Coffee! And aspirin! Oh god, Jazz you're a lifesaver."

"No, I'm an empath remember. You have a headache all day and I go insane with it too. This is totally selfish."

"Uh huh, sure." Bella smiled and took the aspirin with a grimace. "I really hate black coffee."

"Payback for the Jack last night."

"It could have been worse you know. At least I picked a whiskey that tastes reasonably good to humans. It could've been even worse. Like straight moonshine or something." Jasper just shook his head.

"I'm just gonna leave you to shower." When she looked like she might argue, he added, "That's an order darlin'."

"Yes sir Major," she said with a smirk. Jasper shuddered. Hearing her say his title sent a pulse straight to his groin. He hurried from the room before she could notice anything.

The hot water and steam from the shower, combined with Jasper's remedies, were just what she needed to rid herself of any lingering effects of the alcohol. She stepped out of the bathroom in her towel having forgotten to bring her clothes in with her. Humming a song from the night before, she began to dress, not noticing the figure on the bed. She pulled her shirt over her head and turned to the nightstand to grab her hair brush when she finally noticed him sitting there.

"Edward! What are you doing?" Her hand had flown to her chest in fright when she first noticed him but now it slowly lowered, clenching itself into a fist when it rested by her side.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"I averted my eyes Bella. Although I have seen it all before." She blushed, not because his comment reminded her of any intimate moments but instead of how many times he spurned her advances.

_3 months earlier_

_He had gone for a hunt with Alice but promised he would be back before she went to sleep. Sleep, however, was the last thing on her mind. She was lying on the bed when he returned. When he entered the room, he immediately turned his head and pinched the bridge of his nose._

_"Bella, put your clothes on." She rose to her knees, the moonlight glistening off her pale skin._

_"It's so hot tonight Edward, I couldn't sleep. Would you come help cool me off?" She made sure to keep her voice innocent even as her body flushed with excitement as he moved closer. He wrapped his arms around her, and she made her next move._

_"Edward, can you take your shirt off? It's soo hot tonight." Reluctantly he removed the offending article. But when she moved to kiss him, to press herself against him, he flew from the bed._

_"Bella, no!" She flushed again but this time in embarrassment._

_"Am I doing this wrong? Do you not want me, even when I throw myself at you? Am I not pretty enough?"_

_"You could get hurt. You know this. If I lose control for even a moment you could…"_

_"I know, I could be injured. I could die. You sound like a broken record Edward!"_

_"Just put your clothes back on." He left the room and she threw her nightgown over her head. He wasn't there when she fell asleep but as always when she woke up, his arms were wrapped around her._

"Yes well, I suppose you didn't need a pathetic little human when you had Alice to satisfy you."

"Bella, please. I didn't come here to argue. I want to explain. Please?" He looked so hopeless and forlorn that she couldn't tell him no. She perched on the edge of the bed, as far from him as she could manage.

"Talk."

"I never meant for it to happen. Alice had had a vision that the family would go hunting leaving you behind with Jasper. So we did. I was against it at first, but Alice and Esme convinced me it would be a good chance for you two to bond. Then Alice asked me to go with her, so I did. She showed me another vision she had had, one she had kept hidden from me until then. It was us, together and happy, and then she kissed me. When it was done she really kissed me. I couldn't stop myself Bella. I was missing you, and you had me so riled up from all your seduction attempts, and I couldn't break her. It just happened. And then it kept just happening until I couldn't stop anymore." He glanced up to see her reaction.

"Wait a minute. You said the first time was when you went hunting and left me here with Jasper?" He nodded. She erupted. "Y-you…you fucking LEECH! That was TWO YEARS AGO! You've been cheating on me with my best friend for TWO YEARS? I gave up everything for you! I agreed to marry you! And this is what you give me?" She stopped, realizing she had been screaming in a house full of vampires. Edward was sitting stone still, having never seen her react this way before, ever. She continued in a much quieter voice, quiet enough that she hoped they at least couldn't hear her downstairs.

"Fine, you wanted Alice, now you have her. And I hope you live every day in hell with your decision because whether you like it or not, I'm here to stay. I am going to be part of this family forever because the Volturi will make sure of it one day soon and I am not dying for YOU. And when I am like you, I'm going to kick your ass for making me feel inadequate for 3 damn years." With that, she took the engagement ring that hadn't left her hand in those 3 years and through it as hard as she could at his head. Then she left the room.

When she reached the foot of the stairs, she was ensconsed in a giant hug that could belong to only one person.

"Em, can't breathe." Laughing he put her down gently.

"That's my Bellabear. Did you hit him?"

"No but I'm all of a sudden glad that he gave me a diamond that big because I'm pretty sure in left a crack on his pretty little face." Emmett gave a loud cheer and went to pick her up again but was stopped with a gentle hand on his arm from his wife.

"Bella, I know I may not always like you all that much. I still think you're stupid for wanting this life, but what they did was wrong. And I just wanted to tell you…if you want me to hit them for you, I will." Rosalie finished her little speech with a smirk that Bella returned with one of her own.

"Thanks Rosalie, but I think I'll just wait until I can do it myself." The blonde nodded and left the room, dragging her bear of a husband with her so that Bella was left with only Jasper.

"Bella, if I had heard him go in there…"

"Jazz it's not your fault. Besides, I had to face him sometime." She smiled at him and he returned the look. He grabbed her hand and led her the way Rose and Emmett had left.

"Come on darlin', let's see if we can't beat those two at a little Xbox." As she followed him, she couldn't help but notice just how perfect her hand felt in his.

**A/N Another chapter done. And fast enough that it hopefully makes up for the length between the last few. It seems that our dear Bella is beginning to have her own feelings for a certain cowboy. Review ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Game Gone Wrong**

**Let's put it this way, if I owned any of these characters, I wouldn't be typing on a laptop that likes to crash or twisting the story around for my own amusement **

**Ch 7.**

It had been a little over a week. One week of spending all her time with Jasper. Playing Xbox with Rose and Emmett, going out to see the new vampire flick (that was so very wrong), dancing the night away, even convincing Jazz convincing her to go hiking with him once. But now it Saturday night and she was so bored that she even considered washing the big front window just for the hell of it.

"Bella!" She heard Emmett shout from the den across the house. "Come in here! I've got a game we can play!" She was in the room almost faster than he could finish his sentence.

"Damn darlin', if I didn't know any better I'd say you were bored," Jasper said with a smirk. Bella looked around the room and saw Rosalie sitting nearby in a chair on Emmett's lap. In her hand was a bottle of vodka.

"Oh no! No more drinking games with you guys! They always go badly!"

"Aw come on Bella, it's a different game this time. One you don't absolutely have to drink in. Pwetty pwease!" Emmett began to pout and Bella couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright…" Wait, why did I just agree…? "Jasper! No fair, controlling emotions."

"Sorry Bella." But he didn't look all that sorry. She just rolled her eyes and settled onto the floor next to the blonde vampire.

"Alright Em, what are we playing this time?"

"Drum roll please!" Jasper and Rose began to tap their fingers against their legs in the typical human drum roll. However when they did it, it sounded like a snare drum was being played inside the room. "Truth or Dare!" She just groaned and asked for the rules.

"Ok," Rose began. "Basic Truth or Dare rules, like no lying and whatever. The twist is if you chicken out of the dare, you take a drink. If you refuse the drink you lose an item of clothing. You refuse a truth you have to do double, the shot or clothes. Truth questions may be re-asked as long as they remain unanswered All dares and truths are allowed…except ones that could damage the human." She finished with a smirk. Bella chose to ignore the last comment, instead asking who would go first. Of course Emmett immediately volunteered.

"Rosie baby, truth or dare."

"Dare Emmy Bear." Bella made gagging noises at the cutesy names.

"I dare you to start this game with an item less of clothing than everyone else." Rose just smirk and began to pull at the hem of her shirt. Bella closed her eyes in mock horror then felt a piece of cloth hit her hands. She looked up and found a sock on the floor in front of her, Rose laughing, and Emmett pouting at the lack of a peep show.

"Alright, my turn. Bella, truth or dare." Not trusting herself in Rose's hands she chose truth. With an evil smirk, the vampire asked, "Do you still get yourself off to thoughts of Edward? Or is it someone else…and if so who?"

Bella's eyes widened in horror. She couldn't decide which was worse, taking the double shot that is the penalty, or actually answering the question. She decided the shot was the lesser of two evils and quickly drank the vodka. Unfortunately, what she didn't know was that Rose was going to ask that question every time it was her turn and she soon became more than a little tipsy. Finally Rose asked again and Bella answered.

"No, I don't get myssshelff off to thoughtsh of Eddie boy. I prefer a blonde cowboy with golden eyessh…although they're prettier black." She hid a small hiccup behind her hand and turned to Jasper.

"Jassh truthhh or dare?" His eyes were wide with shock from her confession and he stuttered out the word dare. "I dare you…to ssshober up my emotionsssh and then play ssheven minutesssh in heaven with me."

He looked like he might refuse, and she felt-even in her inebriated state- rejected. The next thing she knew, his eyes grew determined. Before she could blink she was sober and sitting in a closet with coats hanging all around her, sitting on Jasper's lap.

"Was this what you wanted darlin'? To be locked up in a closet with a vampire for 7 minutes?"

She looked down, suddenly ashamed. "Jasper, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I just…"

He cut her off. "Or was this what you wanted?" He leaned down, and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Bella gasped under his lips, expecting him to be angry at her, not kissing her. She was so surprised she forgot to kiss back until he applied more pressure to his kiss. Leaning in to him, she closed her eyes and let herself be swept away.

She was in heaven. His lips were insistent against hers, always in control, always demanding more. He ran his tongue against the seam of her lips, demanding entrance, and she couldn't refuse. She felt his cold tongue exploring the cavern of her mouth and moaned lightly at the feeling, wrapping her hands in his hair. His hands, instead of resting lightly on her hips, pulled her closer, one travelling to her hair to keep her head from moving away. She frantically breathed through her nose to keep from ending the kiss, moving her legs from being draped over the side of his lap, to straddling him. She pressed herself against him, eliciting a groan from him as she provided friction exactly where he needed it. She was preparing to rub against him again when the door to their sanctuary burst open.

"Ok, love birds, time's up!" Emmett beamed, seeming delighted to have ruined their fun. Bella pulled away from Jasper, blushing furiously. What had gotten into her?

**A/N OK so I had a bit of writer's block and I'm still not totally happy with this chapter but I think I would have had a mob with torches outside my house if I hadn't updated soon. Review and help me keep the evil writer's block at bay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Game Gone Wrong**

**Let's put it this way, if I owned any of these characters, I wouldn't be typing on a laptop that likes to crash or twisting the story around for my own amusement **

**Ch 8.**

"Bella?" It was a few hours later, and she had finally begged to be allowed to sleep. But that wasn't in the cards for her apparently. "Bells, are you up?"

"I am now Jazz, what is it?"

She cracked her eyes open and saw him looking guilty for disturbing her sleep. She couldn't stand to see him look so pitiful.

"Really Jasper, what is it? I probably wouldn't have slept much longer anyway." She was hoping he wouldn't catch her lie.

"Yes you would have." So much for that. "I just…I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"Jasper, it takes two to tango you know, and we're both adults."

"But we weren't both consenting Bella. You didn't start it, I…"

"It was my dare Jasper! My idea, my fault! Don't feel guilty over something I wanted."

"But you didn't want it Bella! I was projecting onto you! It was all me!" Bella smirked.

"All you? So this is all you?" She proceeded to thrust every emotion she had to him, the most prevalent of which was lust, lots and lots of lust. "That's ALL you?"

But Jasper wasn't listening anymore. His eyes were black and he was crouched into what couldn't be mistaken as a defensive position. Before she could blink, she was tackled back onto the bed with a growling vampire on top of her growling. She whimpered and his growls increased. She was terrified, this wasn't the fun, comforting vampire she had been spending so much time with recently. This was the predator, the Major, a vampire who had spent years denying himself his true food source…her.

"Jasper, please," she whispered. "Please, not like this. Come back to me." His growls had lessened but his eyes were still darker than pitch. "Please Jazz?" She took a chance, and prayed it wasn't a mistake. She leaned up slowly, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

His response was instantaneous. Her gentle kiss became a passionate one, his lips pressed forcefully against hers, his hands roaming her body. She gasped when he ran his tongue against her lips and he took advantage of the opening to plunder the warm cavern of her mouth. When she came out of her shock and began to respond, his growls became louder but she was no longer scared. As wild as he was being, he wasn't hurting her and she didn't think he was going to.

When she pulled away for air he didn't give up. His kisses moved to her neck, insistent and hungry. She felt his teeth against her fragile skin nibbling. As gentle as he was being, she knew she would have marks in the morning. She didn't care though, it felt so good. His hands were just as persistent, pulling her shirt aside and tearing her bra from her body, letting the cool air wash over her overheated skin. For the first time since she kissed him, he pulled away from her body.

His heated gaze seemed to burn through her and she began to squirm. His hands held her still as his head lowered to her breasts. One hand began to knead her right breast while his mouth paid homage to the other. Her back began to arch toward his mouth and in response he bit down. She cried out in shock and pleasure, nothing with Edward had ever felt so wonderful. Her hands pulled at the buttons of his shirt, needing to feel his skin. Impatient she ripped the buttons from the shirt entirely, hoping he wouldn't care to much. His growls grew ever louder. She took that as a good thing and began to run her nails up and down his chest, needing an outlet for the pleasure she was feeling.

Apparently he liked it because the next thing she knew she was lying naked underneath an equally naked Jasper. She gasped.

"Jasper!" He looked into her eyes for the first time and she saw that they were even darker than before, if that was possible. He reached his hand down and ran his fingers through her wetness, prodding at her entrance to prepare her. His fingers were so cold against her overheated skin, she shivered and moaned at the sensation.

"Please Jasper…" She didn't know how to ask for what she wanted. The two words were all he needed though, he plunged into her depths. She cried out in pain, but as quickly as it came it was gone, replaced with overwhelming lust. Her cries turned to moans as he began thrusting inside her, hard and fast, claiming her body with his. Suddenly her body stiffened as her orgasm washed over her as he pumped as much lust into her body as he could.

"Jasper…Oh God! Oh God, cum with me Jasper please! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Soon after she watched as the Southern vampire stiffened above her and she felt his cold seed shoot inside her. He collapsed on top of her, shaking. When he turned his head to hers, she saw that his eyes had returned to their normal golden honey color. Now however, they were filled with horror.

"Bella, I…" Before she could blink, she was alone in the room, left sitting naked on his bed wondering what she had done to make the God of War flee from a mere human.

**A/N Ok so it literally took a review telling me to get my butt in gear and write some more to this for me to get anything out of my head and onto a computer screen. So I'm going to say REVIEW, tell me how I did on my lemon(I've got no experience to work with here), and if I don't update quickly, to yell at me for more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Game Gone Wrong**

**Let's put it this way, if I owned any of these characters, I wouldn't be typing on a laptop that likes to crash or twisting the story around for my own amusement **

**Ch 9**

Her curiosity wasn't as strong as her anger however. She had just finished telling him that she had wanted him and showed him exactly how much and he ran away like a little girl. Wrapping the sheet around her body like a dress, she stormed after the honey haired vampire.

She found him in the study, bracing his arms against the windowsill, holding completely still, not even breathing. But when she entered the room, his shoulders immediately tensed. She stood in the doorway, eyes fiery, waiting for him to turn around and face her. Slowly, he turned his mouth open to speak. The look on her face stopped him short.

"Bella, I…"

"Don't you Bella, me, Jasper Whitlock! How dare you! How dare you run away from me like that! Some fucking Major you are, you ran at the first sign of something new! I don't care if you think you were projecting every lustful emotion on the planet at me, you had not right to leave me sitting there!" She had been advancing closer to him with every indignant word until she was next to him, yelling in his face.

"Get this through your thick vampiric skull Jasper, I wanted YOU. I wanted to kiss you, to feel you, to scream your name. Everything I felt, and did, was of my own free will. Just like now." With that, she reached her hands up into his hair and pulled his head down to hers. Her mouth molded perfectly to his, like they were made to fit together. Slowly, her angered faded, replaced by her love for this man that she had barely known until a week ago. Eventually, Jasper pulled away to let her breathe, his eyes shining with amusement.

"You know darlin', I didn't leave out of any misplaced emotions." She arched an eyebrow, unbelieving. "It's true. I left because of the blood. You're too tempting for your own good sweetheart." All the blood rushed to her face.

"Oh god, Jazz. I'm so sorry, I just thought. I mean, you had come in, and then we did that, and I just assumed…"

"Bella, shut up." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. As the kiss became more heated, Bella grew more brave.

"Jazz, can I try something?" He groaned his assent, gasping for unneeded air from her intoxicating kiss. Slowly she sank to her knees. When she began to unbutton his jeans however, he stopped her. She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes pouting.

"Wait darlin'" As she opened her mouth to speak, the pixie bounced into the room.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said with an evil grin on her face that spoke volumes.

"You know exactly what you interrupted you psychotic pixie. So why don't you go away so I can finish what I started." Bella was not going to let the spiky haired bitch ruin anything else for her.

"Jazzy, you know I can always take care of you love. You know the magic I work, how good it feels to be…"

"Actually Alice, you were never much in bed. Now Bella here, she's a wildcat. It was her first time and she's already bringing me to my knees." Jasper smirked. Bella retorted,

"Actually, I think I'm the one on my knees currently cowboy."

Alice looked on in horror but quickly regained her composure.

"Come on Jazzy, you know you could never want some fragile human who couldn't even control Eddie. You need me, you need my control." Bella had had enough.

"Listen here you fucking runt, Jasper doesn't need you or anyone else controlling him. He has more control than any other vampire on the face of this earth because he was a human drinker for more than a century and STOPPED. He did it for himself and no one else, and he doesn't need you around to make him feel horrible for every tiny slip. He wants me, not you, you cheating whore. So fuck off!" By the end of her speech, Alice's eyes had turned black and she advanced a step toward her but was cut off by Jasper's intimidating growl. The fear showed in her eyes then, and she turned and sped from the room. Jasper was still growling when Bella rose off her knees.

"Jazz, look at me please." He lowered his head, his eyes shining onyx. "We need to get away from here for a while don't we?" He nodded. "Do you have anywhere we could go?" He nodded again and swept her off her feet back to his room where he began to pack a duffel bag.

**A/N I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY for the delay. My computer crashed, I lost everything I had written, and that included my AP assignments, which meant this got put on a back burner for an extended period of time. I will update again soon I hope, can't leave you with that cliffie ****Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Game Gone Wrong**

**Let's put it this way, if I owned any of these characters, I wouldn't be typing on a laptop that likes to crash or twisting the story around for my own amusement **

**Ch 10**

"Umm, Jazz not that I mind you speed packing for me but…where are we going?" He looked at her and shook his head, glanced at the door, and returned to packing.

"Oh, right…Nosy Rosy and Chatty Cathy can still hear us…will you tell me soon?" He nodded. "How long are you packing for?" He seemed to be planning for an extended stay because he was in army packing mode, which meant that that one little duffel bag now held enough essentials for 3 months if she was careful. He packed half as much for himself as he did her.

"I don't really know. Depends." She cocked her head to the side but no answer seemed forthcoming.

"Depends on what?" He glanced at the door again.

"On our host's control." She raised one elegant eyebrow but stopped asking questions she knew she wouldn't get answers to. Roughly five minutes later she was on the back of Jasper's motorcycle, zooming down the highway.

_2 hours later_

"Jazz? Can we stop for a little bit? The human hasn't been fed in a while." He nodded quickly and pulled off at the next exit. Once they were settled down in a booth at the local Taco Bell and she was scarfing down her second soft taco, she decided to ask him her questions again.

"Hey Jasper, can you tell me where we're going now?" He looked up in surprise.

"I haven't told you yet, have I?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry darlin', I meant to tell you once we got out of Forks. We're going to Texas." She looked at him in confusion, what was in Texas. She began racking her brain for all her knowledge of Jasper, and why Texas would mean anything to him. He knew the minute she figured it out.

"We're going to see Peter and Charlotte aren't we?" He nodded. "That's why you don't know how long we're going to be able to stay. They're human drinkers and you don't want me to be their next meal." He nodded again. "Are they going to be ok with me there at all?"

"You'll be fine, for a few days at least darlin'. Being human drinkers, they may not have the same kind of control as the Cullens, but they also don't have the thirst. As long as they've fed recently, which I'm sure Peter will have seen to by the time we get there, you're blood will smell wonderful but in that Thanksgiving, it smells great but I'm stuffed way…"

"Wait, seen? Like Alice sees?"

"Not exactly Bells. You'll just have to let him explain that one."

Jasper fell silent and so did she, trying to puzzle out how Peter could know they were coming if he didn't see it happen like Alice did. She didn't realize how much time had passed until they were passing a sign that read, "Welcome to Texas, Home of the Alamo".

"Jazz, how fast were you going?"

"Do you really want me to answer that darlin'? I've slowed down now…" She glanced up at the speedometer and saw that it was still registering a startling 103 miles an hour.

"No, I think I'd rather not know. How long until we get there now?"

"About five minutes. Peter and Charlotte don't like trying to live as near to town as we do so they stay right at the state line. It also makes it easier to spread out their kills, make it look less suspicious."

"Yea, I suppose even a couple killings a month for both of them in one place would raise alarm, even in the biggest cities."

"It would take a while but that's exactly it Bella. Char and Peter don't exactly feed on those who will be missed by society, but eventually people do start to notice that all the drug addicts and murderers seem to be disappearing."

"So they're kinda like Batman and Robin, cleaning up the bad streets?"

Jasper laughed as they pulled up in front a neat little log house. Bella wasn't sure what she was going to find inside. At the Cullen's she had first been swept away by the beauty of the people and then the beauty of their home. This little place however wasn't awe-inspiring, it was homey. It looked like it had come straight out of a story book with its hand hewn logs and sparkling front windows. The door, she noticed, even had a little metal knocker. She was attempting to see what the shape of it was, when it flew open and a blur came speeding out and tackled Jasper to the ground. She shrieked.

"I have twenty dollars on Peter." A small woman, not much bigger than Alice, was leaning in the door frame, her tanned skin sparkling in the Texas sun. Bella looked back at still blurring figures on the ground.

"I'll take that bet," she said with a small smile. She continued to watch the ruckus on the ground, occasionally making out a bit of blue or green but unable to figure out which body was which until suddenly they stopped. Jasper was sitting on top of Peter, who's arm looked ready to be broken off, his teeth placed near his neck for the killing bite.

"I think I win Captain." Jasper got off and extended his hand down to help his friend off the ground.

"One of these days Major, it'll be you on the ground." Jasper snorted and walked over to where she was standing.

"Bella, in case you haven't figured it out, this is Captain Peter Whitlock and his wife Charlotte." Bella smiled at both.

"Peter, I have to thank you." he tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "You just won me twenty dollars." The look on his face sent Bella and Charlotte both into giggles.

"Well, uh, anything for a lady ma'am." He tipped his imaginary hat and slunked inside to pout.

"Since my husband is going to pout, why don't you two come in. I'll make Bella some tea while we wait for him to come so you can ask all your questions sweetheart." At Bella's surprised look Charlotte answered, "Those questions too sweetie."

"My 'gift' as you people call it isn't so much a gift as I just know shit." Peter had come back in to sit with them and was now trying to explain how he knew they had been coming to Bella. "I get this tingly feeling at the back of my neck. Like when you know someone's watching you and the hairs all stand up. And then I just, know. I tingled and told Char we had to hunt real good a couple days ago cuz the Major was bringing a human home and he'd kick our asses if we ate her."

"I'm very glad he did, I was quite hungry and I'd be terribly sad if I had eaten you. You're quite entertaining." Charlotte said this with a small smile. Bella returned it, feeling quite comfortable around them already, even if their eyes were the color of rubies.

"So I'm guessing that's how you had my favorite tea on hand as well?" Both of the human drinkers nodded. "Well then I guess I only really have one more question right now." They all waited for her to finish. "Which of you is Batman and which is Robin?"

**A/N I'm giving up apologizing for delays. I'm a senior, it's gonna happen. I'll try to get the next bit out soon. Review please! What should they do while they stay with our lovely friends Peter and Charlotte…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Game Gone Wrong**

**Let's put it this way, if I owned any of these characters, I wouldn't be typing on a laptop that likes to crash or twisting the story around for my own amusement **

**Ch 11**

It was a day or two later when Jasper finally decided the house the Peter built just wasn't big enough to spend another complete day in.

"Darlin' how would you like to go sight-seeing?" Bella looked up from where she and Charlotte had been playing Scrabble for the third time in as many hours, the human trying to outmatch the century old vampire's vocabulary. The look on her face was one of relief and disappointment as well.

"I almost had her this time Jazz." It was true, she was ahead by 5 points and was down to her last two letters. Peter smirked from the corner knowing his wife would have won again with the word vampire on her last turn landing on a triple word score beating Bella once again.

"I know sweetheart, but you haven't even seen the Alamo yet and we've been here for days already. Come on, you're going to love everything I show you." She nodded her assent and before she knew what was happening she was tossed over Jasper's shoulder and he was off running.

"Jasper!" she shrieked. "Put me down!"

"No way darlin', this is way faster than a car."

And he was right. They made it to San Antonia in half the time it would have taken by the bike. They arrived just as the sun was setting behind the building and Bella had to catch her breath, it was so beautiful. But…

"I always pictured it bigger…" Jasper laughed.

"How big does it need to be Bella?"

"I don't know, just…bigger,"

"You know what they say darlin'" he leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "It's not the size that matters, just how you use it." Then he pressed his growing erection against her back. She blushed as red as the sky with the setting sun.

"And what makes you think they knew how to use it?" She was shocked the reply came out of her lips. Did she really just imply Jasper didn't know how to use "it"? She had been spending to much time with Charlotte…

"Would you like me to show you Bella?" He purred into her ear, running his hand along the waistband of her jeans. Maybe she had been spending just the right amount of time with Charlotte. When she nodded her head ever so slightly, he dragged her off into the monument, past a restricted area, into a dark deserted corner. But just as he had her pressed up against the wall, his hand crawling into her shirt, they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Major, my pet. Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for a very long time." Jasper froze. It was the one voice he had hoped to never hear again. Maria.

**AN- Yes I know, horrible place to end. But I promise I'm writing the next chapter right now. I swear! The next update will not take me forever, maybe it'll be up by today or tomorrow but Friday for sure. Review please, let me know you don't all want to chase me with torches and pitchforks for taking so long.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Game Gone Wrong**

**Let's put it this way, if I owned any of these characters, I wouldn't be typing on a laptop that likes to crash or twisting the story around for my own amusement **

**CH 12**

Slowly Jasper turned around to face his maker, keeping Bella, he hoped, invisible behind him.

"Hello, Maria." His voice was not as calm as he had hoped, it was icy with anger and fear. But the fear was not his own. It was from the beautiful woman behind him who recognized who the dark skinned vampire had to be, and what it meant for the two of them. They weren't going anywhere without a fight.

"Jasper, it really has been too long. I've missed you and the Captain. Where is he? Off with his little whore?"

"Her name is Charlotte. And yes, I would imagine he is home with her right now. A place I will be going to now if you don't mind." Bella could hear the steel in his voice laced with the faint edge of hope. He truly though they might have a chance to walk away.

"Oh no, pet. I can't let you leave yet. Especially not without sampling that delicious treat behind you." She smirked at his growl. "Oh yes, I imagine you fancy yourself in love with her. You always did have a soft spot for the shy ones. But believe me, she will be much better suited as a meal than a pet. Unlike you, my love, she isn't built to withstand our…appetites." Bella whimpered in fear, making Jasper growl a second time before lunging at his creator who neatly sidestepped.

"Now now Major. I'm no newborn. If you want to fight me, you'll have to do better than that." Quickly, she swept his legs out from under him and danced towards Bella.

Before she reached her however, Jasper was up and grabbing Maria in the headlock Bella had seen him use on Peter. Then the real fighting began. Once again all Bella could see was a blur of color. Jasper in his customary black, Maria in red. Blood red. Sounds like screeching metal could be heard and she knew someone was losing limbs. But she couldn't tell who, until suddenly Jasper was flung against the far wall and Maria was directly in front of her, biting the wrist that was untouched from her encounter with James.

Bella screamed as the fire began burning from her wrist through her arm and into her entire body. Jasper flew from where he landed and the battle began again while Bella writhed on the floor in agony. Finally, through a haze of black, Bella saw Jasper catch Maria off guard and rip her head from her body. Much like with James, she was quickly torched and forgotten as he ran back to Bella.

"Bella, darlin', look at me. Stay with me. Oh God, sweetheart I'm so sorry. I'll fix it, I promise. Just like Edward did. I'll…" She grabbed his wrist and shook her head.

"Don't want…hers. Yours." She gritted out past her teeth.

"Mine? You mean…bite you? Change you? Bella…I can't, I wouldn't stop." She shook her head again.

"Trust…you. Please…Jas-per." He looked at her with fear in his eyes but nodded. He would try. For her. Leaning down he kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you" before biting into the side of her neck.

It was like nothing he had ever tasted before. The sweetest nectar of the god's. He couldn't stop. He felt her heart begin to slow, her eyes closing. He had to stop. But…

_RING!RING!RING!_

His phone jerked him from his stupor and he pulled away. Oh god! Had he? On autopilot he answered.

"JASPER! She's ok. You stopped in time! But you have to get her out of there now! Before she starts screaming. Take her home to Peter and Charlotte." He registered that is was Alice's voice on the other end of the line. "NOW JASPER! GO!" He realized what she had said. He hadn't killed her! Bella was ok. He leapt to his feet and grabbed her running from the building at a speed that no one would see him. Then he noticed the phone still in his hand. He whispered,

"Thank you Alice," and hung up. He didn't hear her reply of thank you, or Edwards roar in the background when Alice forgot to block her vision of Bella changed from her thoughts.

**AN- So maybe a bunch of tiny chapters will count as one really long one? At least I'm updating ****J**


End file.
